


Narcissus

by antidere



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, just something small i decided to work on today cus ive been hopelessly bored not being at work, so i've been obsessed with narcissus after eralising me and wilbur are the modern day narcissus, this is really garbage btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antidere/pseuds/antidere
Summary: hi guys! it's ya boy back again this time with a little self indulgent piece on a current obsession. i literally finished writing this like 10 mins ago and i started it like maybe 2 hrs ago so it's super garbage and quick and i just wanted to write it for some funsiesif you guys like this consider donating to mykoficus my hours at work have been severely cut back and i need money ahaanyways i really hope you guys like this!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 27





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it's ya boy back again this time with a little self indulgent piece on a current obsession. i literally finished writing this like 10 mins ago and i started it like maybe 2 hrs ago so it's super garbage and quick and i just wanted to write it for some funsies  
> if you guys like this consider donating to my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/irlkeiji)  
> cus my hours at work have been severely cut back and i need money aha  
> anyways i really hope you guys like this!

“You’re quite lovely, you know this, right?”  
Dream fell in love with the tall brunette, so hopelessly in love but Wilbur showed nothing but contempt for the smaller man. Romantically, he wanted nothing to do with Dream but platonically they were the best of friends, as close as two people can physically be except Dream had romantic feelings for his best friend.  
“I’m going to make you a blindfold honestly.”  
Wilbur lay his head in his best friend’s lap while he runs his fingers through the soft, curly locks of brown hair that rest atop the most beautiful of faces. His skin is clear and porcelain white, almost fragile looking. His eyes a deep brown, like that of a rich milk chocolate. His lips two red and plump rose petals, lips made for kissing. Wilbur’s eyes flutter open simply to roll them at Dream and they flutter back close, Dream’s long and thin fingers running through his hair relaxing Wilbur to the point of sleepiness.  
“Do you not think you’re beautiful? There’s a reason everyone falls in love with you, Wilbur”  
He doesn’t believe he is, he’s never once seen his own reflection but Dream was right. There has to be a reason people from all over fall for the brunette he just can’t fathom that the only reason is because he’s attractive.  
“Certainly there’s a reason _you’re _still in love with me, Dream. Even after rejecting your feelings you still love me and I cannot fathom that.”  
Fundy, sitting a few benches away from the two in the house’s garden, listens intently and his ears perk up at what Wilbur has just said and fumes. He gets so angry because he knows Wilbur will never love him and he devises a plan to take revenge on the man. He continues pretending to read the book in his lap while he keeps ears on Wilbur and Dream, hoping to hear more incriminating things come from the lips of the one he loves.  
“I love you for many more reasons than your beauty. I love you for the way you laugh, the way you help others in need, your music, your voice. I love you for so many reasons Wilbur, I’m only just _starting _to list them all.”  
“Okay Dreamy, stop talking now..”  
Wilbur turns on his side so Dream won’t see his face of disgust at the words he had to say to his best friend, his nose crinkles and his mouth forms into a frown while Dream hums and continues to comb Wilbur’s hair with his fingers. Fundy takes a peek at Wilbur under his lashes and sees the disgusted face he’s making and that only makes his anger worse. The flame in his heart rages on while he thinks up ways he could exact his revenge on Wilbur when it comes to him, he needs to see his own reflection, he needs to know what it’s like to be him and Dream. So he waits. He waits until Dream leaves to his own home and asks Wilbur if he can show him something and he agrees.  
“What’s this you’re taking me to, Fundy?”  
“Oh it’s a secret.. I wanted to show you something lovely as a way of saying ‘thank you’.”  
“Thank you for what?”  
“For treating me with so much kindness..”  
Once they reach the edge of the forest Fundy grabs Wilbur’s hand and leads him to a small pond he discovered once collecting berries.  
“What is this?”  
“Isn’t the scenery here lovely? Look at the pond!”  
Fundy bends down slightly and looks into the water, running his fingers through the clear pond and encourages Wilbur to join him. He does so and as soon as he sees himself he falls to his knees, except he doesn’t realise it’s himself. Someone beautiful is staring back at him and he can’t take his eyes off them, Fundy stands up and looks to Wilbur and nearly laughs at how pitiful he looks. Perhaps that’s how he once looked when he first fell in love with the taller man.  
“Fundy? Who is that? He’s absolutely to die for! Why, look at the way his hair curls and the brown of his eyes!”  
“Wilbur.. that’s you! You’ve fallen for yourself!”  
Wilbur wants to take his off of his reflection, realising now what he’s staring at is exactly how Dream has described him time and time again, but he can’t. His eyes are glued to the man in the water, his reflection and he feels a longing in his heart. He yearns but he knows now nothing will come of it ‘cause it’s _him _!  
“F-Fundy.. Why did you show me this? Surely you must’ve known this was to happen! I understand how everyone in my life has felt. Oh, Dream.. I should’ve been kinder to him!”  
“To Dream? _Dream? What about me Wilbur! You should’ve been kinder to _me _! I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember and for your selfishness I wanted you to just understand once how I felt!”  
Fundy storms off, his cheeks a pinkish tint from the yelling and he just starts running with tears down his cheeks, not caring what happens to Wilbur. Wilbur, on the other hand, can’t move from where he’s perched. Stuck staring at himself and thinking about how he loves this person in the reflection so much but this person is him and so he thinks. He thinks of what to do. In complete and utter despair, in desperation for his love, he disrupts the reflection in the pond by shoving his head under the water and keeps himself there until the air in his lungs is replaced with water and his body goes limp.  
Wilbur couldn’t materialise his love and so after being left alone by someone who, to could not materialise his own love, kills himself in the most accessible way possible._________


End file.
